The present invention broadly relates to position-determining devices and, more specifically, pertains to a new and improved position-reading system for machine-tool parts which are rotatable through 360.degree..
Generally speaking, the position-reading system of the present invention is of the type which comprises a scale unit, a reading unit and an indicating unit.
Known electronic digital-scale systems contain a scale unit, a reading unit and an indicating unit, whereby the scale unit is usually constructed as a linear scale and contains a magnetized scale band. The use of such an electronic digital-scale system as a position-reading system for rotations through 360.degree., for instance to determine the position of rotatable or pivotable machine parts in machine tools, is fraught with difficulties because the magnetized scale band to be mounted, for example, at a drum or disc possesses a gap or joint which, upon passage thereof in front of the reading unit, delivers or emits an undefined signal with the result that the orientation or the actual position becomes lost.